Embodiments of the invention relate to storage cabinets, and particularly to multi-compartment storage cabinets. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to storage cabinets having a matrix of dispensing modules.
Storage cabinets are typically used in factories, shops, plants, stores or other sites to store small tools, parts, ingredients or other items. The cabinets allow for better organization and space utilization, while simultaneously improving worker productivity by eliminating time wasted looking for items.
Typical cabinets of the type described herein are often used to store consumables or small parts that are commonly used within a particular factory or shop. Because these parts are purchased and stored in bulk, accurate inventory and costing of the products made using these parts is difficult. In addition, misappropriation of the parts is difficult to detect or prevent.
In other situations, the use of a cabinet is desirable, however, due to the nature of the items to be placed in the cabinet, security precludes their use. For example, expensive and dangerous elements such as diamond drill bits may be needed to assemble a tool such as a drill. However, diamond drill bits are too expensive to allow uncontrolled access within a factory. Therefore, the components necessary to make a complete switch may not be securely stored within a cabinet. Instead, the materials are typically stored in a remote secure location that requires the worker to waste time and effort retrieving them. To save time and to reduce the number of trips to the remote secure location, workers often request excessive materials resulting in an increase in wasted material, time, and risk.